


Hold Me

by codenamelolo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2469347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codenamelolo/pseuds/codenamelolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The perfect nightmare repellant</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me

_Run. Faster. Don’t look back, don’t fall—_

_Too slow._

_The beast caught up to Kiba, hurling itself over him, ripping at his skin. And just as it was crouching over his neck to bite the jugular, its face came into view; his face._ _  
_

     The Inuzuka work up with a start, sitting up and panting. His skin was covered in a sheen of sweat. Wild eyes looked around, trying to assess where he was. Not his room, that much was obvious. Too girly. Who had he been with…? Ah. Ino. His eyes fell upon the sleeping beauty; he hoped he hadn’t woken her up.

     Just as he thought it, she stirred, opening an eye to look up at him. When here eye met his, she groaned, sitting up and pushing her hair out of her face. “Did you have the nightmare again?” she asked, voice groggy and rough.

     He hesitated to say yes. His gaze shifted away from her, to the sheets of her bed. That seemed to be answer enough, because her fingers then combed through his hair and her head was on his shoulder. “It’s happening more often. And it’s always  _me_ wanting to tear my own throat out.”

     ”You’ll figure it out; you’re not as dumb as everyone thinks you are.”

     He snorted, shaking his head. “Thanks for the vote of confidence, babe.” His arm wrapped around her middle, pulling him closer to her. The contact was calming, like getting a fix after going through withdrawals. A sigh came from his throat and he felt lips on his cheek.

     ”Lay down,” she murmured. “I’ll keep you safe from yourself.” 

     They adjusted their position, laying back down. Ino faced him, one arm around his waist. His own arms tightened their hold, pulling her against his chest. She fit there like she was made for him. The perfect drug for him.

**Author's Note:**

> also posted on narutodrabblesandfanfic.tumblr.com


End file.
